


I Just Want You to Know

by Valmasy



Series: Summertime Sadness [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Kiss Me Hard Before You Go'</p><p>~</p><p>“Why can't you trust me?” Tony cut in with a tired mutter.</p><p>“Tony,” Steve sighed. “I do. I do trust you, but-”</p><p>“No. No buts, Steve. Do you trust me? Right here. Right now. Tell me you trust me. Tell me you know that I'm doing what I can to help us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kit, Rose, and Noah for the beta!

“You’re joking,” Steve said flatly, fingers threatening to crush the datapad in his hand. “This law-this _Act_ won’t do what they think it will. If anything, it’s going to cause more problems.”

Maria inhaled slowly and took the pad from him.“We know that and you know that, but the world? The political leaders?” she shook her head. “Rogers, they don’t know that. After what happened with Ultron and now Crossbones… I’m not surprised they’ve pushed it forward so quickly. They’re scared and they’re trying to make it look like they’re doing something important so they can keep their jobs and their countries settled.”

“Politics,” Steve scoffed in disgust. “Another name for war.” _Nothing new there,_ his traitorous mind informed him. _Right at home._

“If we’re not careful,” Fury announced as he walked into the debriefing room. “that’s exactly what this will come down to. It all depends on whose side you’re on.”

“Sides?” Steve put his hands on his hips and looked out the window, mind running quickly through what little he knew of the Superhuman Registration Act. “We’re out there protecting their people from the bad guys! We shouldn’t have to put our personal lives on the line for that. The world doesn’t need to know who Spider-Man is or who’s behind Daredevil’s mask. There’s just… This is a no-brainer. The government doesn’t have a right to our personal lives. They don’t _own_ us just because we’re helping. There aren’t any sides.”

“It’s already starting, Cap,” Fury said. “It’s been in the works for a few months, since Banner’s unfortunate rampage through Africa. It was briefly mentioned as reparations to the city were made.”

“Briefly mentioned?” Steve’s brows rose. “To you? No, SHIELD doesn’t make the reparations,” he remembered, looking to Maria. Maria and Fury glanced at each other before looking back to Steve and he tensed, felt his jaw clench. Of course. He let out a low sound, too sharp to be a laugh. “Goddammit, Stark,” he muttered and spun on his heel to stalk out of the room.

“That’s a bad word!” Maria called automatically.

~

It wasn’t hard to track Tony down in the end. He’d been on a bit of a tour the past couple of weeks, making sure money got into the right hands to handle repairs and clean up where needed, but especially Sokovia. He might have stepped down from the Avengers, another act Steve didn’t quite approve of, but not one he could say he didn’t see coming, but Tony was still doing all that he could to help.

Steve just wished the genius would use a little of that to let Steve know where they really stood with each other like they’d said they would. The residual anger he felt over Ultron simmered low in his gut and he had to swallow it down lower as he listened to the ringing of Tony’s phone.

“ _You know what to do._ ” And a beep. Steve bit back a groan of frustration, hung up and, instead, tapped into F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“How can I be of service, Captain Rogers?” the AI asked happily.

“I need to talk to Tony,” Steve replied, pacing beside his motorcycle. He settled a hand onto the seat, feeling the purr of the engine, and looked around the mostly-empty parking garage.

“Mr. Stark has requested that he not be disturbed as he is ‘very busy and important’,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. quoted back at him.

“That’s a reference, isn’t it?” Steve asked then rolled his eyes. “Then just tell me where he is? You don’t have to put him on the phone.”

“Oh, of course,” the AI chirped and Steve grimaced, missing the calming influence of Jarvis. The anger simmered a little higher. If Tony had just stopped to think and let him know, then there could’ve been the chance of them getting to Jarvis in time. There could’ve be- “He is currently at the following coordinates. I’ve taken the liberty of putting them in your GPS, Captain Rogers.”

“Thanks, Friday,” Steve said, pulling the app up as he moved to straddle his motorcycle. He frowned, brows drawing down as the little circle shifted to the middle of nowhere.

Well, it wasn’t nowhere. Steve just hadn’t expected Tony to be there honestly. Farm life hadn’t really seemed like Tony’s cup of tea, especially after the events that had led to them being there and the arguments that had followed. The promises they’d made each other that day in the rain.

Steve closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Promises that they hadn’t kept, obviously. He leaned to the side, tucking his phone into his pocket, then kicked the motorcycle into gear and made for the Barton farm.  
~

Clint met him outside as he drove up the small lane to the house.

“You could’ve called first,” the archer said dryly, watching as Steve parked and swung his leg over the motorcycle. “This wasn’t meant to be Avengers’ Social Club.”

“I’m sorry about this,” Steve said sincerely as he stepped up onto the porch.

“Kind of figured when Tweedle Dee showed up that Tweedle Dum wouldn’t be far behind,” Clint shrugged a little, sipping from a mug, then offered; “You missed dinner, but Laura can make you a plate if you want.”

“No, I’m good, but thanks,” Steve replied. “Whe-”

“Barn,” Clint rolled his eyes and headed back into the house. “Try not to break anything.”

Steve hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He made the trek around the house to the barn on the side. Soft, yellow light seeped through the cracks of the building and not-so-soft music coincided with the clangs of metal and tools. He paused, took a breath, and pulled the door open, wincing slightly at the creaking of the hinges.

Tony was bent low at the waist, perched on an overturned bucket. His shirtsleeves were pushed up to his elbows and his hands were buried inside the mechanical housing of the tractor parked in the center of the barn. His phone was mixed in with the tools strewn about around him and it casually blasted Tony’s favorite rock songs.

Steve watched Tony’s head dip down briefly, hands still working away as a trickle of oil made an appearance. It rolled down over the curve of a thumb to drop to the ground. Steve studied the path it left behind. A shine further up caught his attention and he frowned, glancing at the chain that hung from Tony's neck, at the ring that glinted in the sun.

Tony twisted slightly, leaning over to grab a spanner then turning back to the machine. “You’re late,” he said with a grunt over a particularly difficult bolt. “You missed dinner.”

“I heard.” Steve smiled faintly and, for a moment, he could push away all the anger, all the bitterness, and appreciate the sight of his lover. He pulled the barn door shut and walked a few steps closer. “Why am I Tweedle Dum and what's with the, uh, ring?”

“Because I'm fixing his tractor and this?” Tony snorted and dropped a bolt on the ground before tucking the ring beneath his shirt. “Hope, maybe? Or a promise. Something like that.”

“I see,” Steve hummed and let that go for now, stopping a foot behind Tony. He was silent for a long moment then; “What are you doing, Tony?”

“Um, didn’t we just cover that?” Tony asked, bemused, as more oil slid down to his wrists, leaving tracks of grease. “His cows were already milked.”

“Don’t do that. You know what I’m talking about.” Steve pressed his hands to his own hips and watched as Tony sat back, pulling his hands from the engine.

Tony gave a sighing hum and reached down to grab a rag almost as dirty as his hands. “So you finally heard about that, huh? Took them long enough.”

“Were you ever going to talk to me about it?” Steve wondered tiredly. “Or were you going to bully through it on your own again?”

Tony glanced up sharply, eyes narrowing and mouth thinning into a line. “When exactly was I supposed to do that? We haven’t exactly had any downtime since-”

“Since you built a robot bent on our destruction?” Steve cut him off and felt a bitter satisfaction watching Tony’s jaw clench.

“Are you seriously going to do this now?” Tony asked, pushing up from the bucket to face Steve.

“Like you said; when else am I going to get time?” Steve countered, gesturing with a hand. “You’re busy throwing money around and I’m dealing with shit like Crossbones. You know, still protecting people.”

“Yeah, I heard about Crossbones,” Tony said through gritted teeth. His body went relaxed and he leaned against the tractor, watching Steve through lidded eyes. “How many civilians did you lose again, Mr. Protector?”

A white-hot flare of anger flashed through Steve at the nerve of Tony twisting that into a jibe. Defensive mechanism or not, there were lines that shouldn’t be crossed. “You’re going to say that to me?” he said heatedly, letting that anger simmer under his skin. “After everything we’ve been through, you’re going to throw that in my face?”

Tony was quiet for a long moment then he scoffed and dropped the rag back to the ground. “Yeah, sure. Why not? You attacked me first or was it just my imagination when you threw your shield at me back in the lab?”

“I was trying to stop you from making a mistake,” Steve ground out, grabbing Tony’s arm as Tony went to turn away. He pushed Tony against the tractor and closed the distance between them, fingers tight around Tony's bicep. “I feel like that's all I do with you anymore.”

Tony didn't try to free himself or push Steve away. He blinked at Steve's hand before settling his gaze on Steve's shoulder as the muscle in his jaw twitched. It took Tony a swallow then a second before he spoke. “Well, sorry to break it to you, pal, but I doubt my views are going to change any time soon.”

“Christ, Tony. Do you ever stop to think about the rest of us?” Steve asked, shaking Tony a little. “We need to be together on something like this! We have to show a united front or they're going to think they can walk right over us.”

“I _am_ thinking about everyone,” Tony countered, finally meeting Steve's eyes. “I'm trying to do what's best for us. I'm trying to help us.”

Steve was already shaking his head. “This Act is not the way to do it. Putting a group of names in charge of us? That's what the World Council is and look how that's turned out. Hydra grew under everyone's noses and-”

“Why can't you trust me?” Tony cut in with a tired mutter.

“Tony,” Steve sighed. “I do. I do trust you, but-”

“No. No buts, Steve. Do you trust me? Right here. Right now. Tell me you trust me. Tell me you know that I'm doing what I can to help us.”

“I trust _you_ ,” Steve said firmly, cupping Tony's face. “But I don't trust the governments wanting to be in control. What's to stop them from trying to use us against each other?”

Tony bared his teeth and shoved at Steve's chest to get him to back up, but Steve didn't move, though he dropped his hands from Tony's face.

“Do you really think I'd back something like that?!” Tony snarled. “What the fuck, Steve? I've done everything I could to keep Iron Man out of the government's control! You think I'd give myself up after all these years or give up anyone else?! You self-righteous bastard!”

Steve caught Tony's wrists to stop Tony from shoving against him anymore. “Tony,” he said sadly and Tony's breath hitched as Steve kissed him. Tony made a low noise and Steve pressed him back into the tractor, turning the kiss deep.

Tony groaned again, letting Steve's tongue sweep in along his own as he worked his hands between their bodies. His fingers fumbled over Steve's belt and buckle as Steve rolled his hips forward creating friction and Tony dropped his head back to gasp.

Steve let him, trailing his mouth down over Tony's chin to the pulse beating wildly in Tony's throat. He grazed his teeth there and nipped at the skin as Tony managed to shove a hand into Steve's jeans. Steve grunted and dropped his hand to Tony's shoulder as the engineer stroked him quick and firm. “Tony,” he groaned. “Tony, I-”

“I know, baby,” Tony whispered, bringing his mouth to Steve's ears. He curled his fingers tighter around Steve's cock, squeezing at the tip before spreading the beads of pre-cum down around the shaft. “Just... I need this. _You_. I need you.”

“We don't have time for this,” Steve growled, hips stuttering up into Tony's grip.

“We never do,” Tony breathed. “ _Make_ time. I don't need it sl-”

Steve shoved backwards, so he could get Tony's pants down. “Turn around,” he demanded, helping Tony along and pushing Tony's pants down the rest of the way as Tony braced his hands on the side of the tractor. He pressed a hand to Tony's lower back and looked around.

Tony dropped his head between his arms and snorted when it seemed like Steve was at a loss. “Front pocket, Cap,” he purred, dropping a hand to his cock and stroking lazily.

“I was getting there.” Steve smacked Tony's ass lightly before bending to fish around Tony's jeans. He blinked at what he found. “What? Vaseline packets? I'm not using Vaseline, Tony. Why do you have these and would it even work?”

“I have it because the oil from engines dries out my hands and would I suggest it if it didn't?” Tony wriggled a little, shameless in his display.

Steve's attention turned to Tony's body and he leaned forward, biting at Tony's ass. When Tony only groaned, he did it again and went down to his knees. Clutching the packets in one hand, he pressed both to Tony's hips and kissed his way across the swell of Tony's ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony shuddered, knees locking in place to hold himself steady. “I was gonna say we didn't need slow and tender, but I didn't know dirty was on the ta-table!”

Steve grinned and swiped his tongue over Tony's entrance again. He spread Tony open further and made a noise of appreciation. He let a few minutes pass that way, working Tony open with sure and steady strokes of his tongue as he listened to Tony pant and moan above him.

“Okay, okay!” Tony fairly shouted, tone breaking in the middle. His chest was leaning fully on the tractor and his grip on the casing was white-knuckled. “Get the fuck in me before I jerk it out over the tires by myself.”

Steve stood gracefully with a low laugh. He kissed at Tony's ear as he tore open Vaseline packets to coat his cock. “I never get tired of your crude mouth, but why don't you keep it down before Clint comes out to join us? His mouth runs faster than yours and you’d both team up against me. Too bossy for my first threesome, though not as intimidating as… I don’t know, Natasha?”

“A lovely thought.” Tony chewed on his lip, hips cocking out as Steve slid two slick fingers inside of him. “Let's table the Clint discussion for later,” he finished on a sigh, eyes slipping shut.

“Only if you get Laura's permission first,” Steve replied, distracted as he watched his fingers disappear inside of Tony. He teased them there, spreading and twisting to help loosen his lover further than just his mouth had done. When he couldn't stand it any longer and Tony was shaking against him, he pulled his fingers free to steady the head of his cock against Tony's entrance. “And no, she can't watch.”

“Deal, just-just-” Tony broke off as Steve eased inside of him. He rocked forward, licking his lips at the stretch. “Oh fuck, yes,” he hissed.

Steve waited until he was fully seated inside of Tony then curled around him. Pressing his back flush to Tony's, he wrapped an arm around the front, dry hand spreading out against Tony's throat. “Shh,” he reminded Tony, tongue tracing the shell of Tony's ear.

They swayed there together, Steve slowly fucking into Tony as Tony rolled his hips back as best he could. Tony was making soft, encouraging whines, and Steve couldn’t keep it slow. They didn't have time for that and so Steve gradually quickened his pace until Tony was grunting with each thrust and pleading for more. 

“That’s it,” Tony whined lowly, prying a hand loose to wrap around his cock. He stroked, matching the snap of Steve’s hips. “That’s it, baby. A-almost… Fucking god…” and he strained back into Steve as he his release stole his breath and spilled over his hand and into the dirt at their feet.

“I-Inside?” Steve asked, word choked as Tony’s body squeezed and shuddered around his cock. “Tony, do y-”

“No.” Tony panted and tipped his head to the side as Steve kissed at his throat. “Easier to clean if you come, if you-”

Steve nodded against the nape of Tony's neck and held Tony closer as he thrust a few more times. Panting hotly against Tony's neck, he ground in once, twice, then pulled out to stroke himself off against Tony's ass. He gasped, eyes squeezing shut before he forced them open to watch his cum slide over Tony's skin.

After a minute, Tony shifted under Steve's weight. “You okay back there, baby?” he asked, teasing fondness in his tone.

“Yeah. Yeah, so okay,” Steve huffed, kissing Tony's neck and then bending to grab the dirty rag. “Sorry, but it's better than nothing,” he said, gently cleaning Tony up.

“S'okay,” Tony murmured, enjoying the sensation of being looked after. When Steve was finished, Tony groaned and leaned down to pull up his jeans. Righting his clothing, he turned to lean back against the tractor. He couldn’t stop the dopey smile stretching at his mouth. It faded, though, as he watched Steve clean up, a frown on his handsome face. “What?”

“We still have to talk about this, Tony,” Steve said, buckling his belt. “What they want to do is wrong.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding,” Tony spat. He crossed his arms, one hand fisting around the ring beneath his shirt. “Can’t even keep the mood for five fucking minutes. Don’t you even want to know the details, Steve? Don’t you want to go over what I’m proposing?”

“Nothing about this Act can be good. I’m right about this.” Steve stood his ground. “And I don’t want to fight you over it, Tony. I can’t. I can’t stand fighting you. I love you too much.”

“You-” Tony nearly bit through his tongue, he grit his teeth so hard. “You bastard. You selfish...son of a bitch. 

“Ton-”

“No. You’ve said enough!” Tony shouted. “God, what gives you the right, Rogers? You may be a good man, but that doesn’t mean everything you decide is the one and only path! You don’t get to decide everything’s that right and wrong. There are gray areas! I’m not wrong here! And maybe one day, you’ll fucking realize it.”

They glared at each other, silence stretching between them until Tony caved first. He turned away, yanking the chain from around his neck and dropping his hands. 

“I think you’re making a mistake, Tony,” Steve said quietly. “This is going to affect everyone. Not just you and me. You know that. But you’re not going to listen to me, I know _that_.”

“You’re too goddamn stubborn, Steve! That’s what I know. What else do I know? I’m flawed, Steve,” Tony said. “I’m flawed, but at least I can admit it. And I’ve been working on it since Afghanistan and I’ll never stop working on it, but I can also admit that I see in myself some of the things you keep pointing out, that you _all_ keep pointing out. I’m not a goddamn saint, but I _am_ a hero and I’m _helping_ people.”

“This isn’t the way to help. I thought I could make you see sense. I thought you’d listen to me.” Steve shook his head, running a hand through his damp hair. That was the thing about Tony, though. Tony never listened to him. He had to fight Tony every step of the way when it came to big decisions, when it came to doing the right thing. 

He was just so damn tired. He wanted to be wrapped around Tony again, but there was so much space between them now. He could see how rigid Tony’s body was and his stomach twisted guiltily. He dropped his eyes, focusing on the chain hanging from Tony’s hand instead. Hope, Tony had said. Hope for what, Steve didn’t understand, but the way things were going, he didn’t think he’d get the chance ask.

“Make me see sense?” Tony asked, expression twisting and tone bitter. He watched Steve look away, unable to hold his gaze. “You want a soldier who’s going to follow your orders blindly, Steve. I thought you knew already that that wasn’t me. That will never be me.”

“You call me stubborn, but you can’t see it, Tony.” Steve’s jaw clenched so tightly, the words could barely make it through his teeth. He turned, hesitating only briefly before he walked towards the barn door. “This Act is already dividing us. I guess… I guess I’ll see you on the other side. Goodbye… Tony.”

Tony stood there, frozen, long after the barn door slid shut after Steve. The chain hung from his fist and he squeezed until the ring cut into his palm. “Stupid,” he finally murmured. He opened his hand and looked at the ring. It lie there, inanimate and innocuous. His expression went soft and resigned. “Why did I think it’d be that easy?”

He cleaned up the barn, packing up all of Clint’s tools and cleaning the space around the tractor. When he was finished, there was no obvious traces that he and Steve had been there. When he was done, he walked the same path Steve had taken, shutting the barn door behind him. 

The ring hung from the exhaust pipe on top of the tractor.

_Slight hope,_  
_It dangles on a string,_  
_Like slow spinning redemption..._


End file.
